Nerala
"The galaxy will bow to the Fawdraxan Empire again, and any who resist will be destroyed." Nerala muttering to herself a few days after waking her sister from stasis. Nerala is a Fawdraxan experiment who serves as the computer core of the speices' legacy ship, the I.F.V. Neralan. Profile *Name: Nerala Quanar *Birth Date: -4539743 *Height: 327ft 1in (Pre-Ixnara), 23865ft 9in (After Ixnara (Finger tip to horn tip)) *Species: Fawdraxan *Gender: Female *Weight: 25737485349 Kg (Pre-Ixnara), Unmeasurable (After Ixnara) Overview (Pre-Ixnara) Born as the second daughter to the royal family, Nerala always took her sister Shelana's right to the throne as an insult, seeing her as weak and pathetic. As a result of not being destined for the throne, Nerala grew up spiteful and violent towards her sister often using her as a punching bag. At the age of 21, in -4539722, Nerala did something no royal had ever done before, apply for the military. Never being the smartest Fawdraxan and not really having any interest in history, Nerala ran into complications when she mentioned her surname at the recruitment office. The recruitment officer panicked and could only think of one thing to do with a royal trying to join, call the Grand Marshal. Told to wait in the waiting room, Nerala grew agitated having expected military sign-up to be quick before hearing a transporter window opening, a loud thud, and the sound of heavy footsteps before the heavy double doors to the waiting room were flung open and Grand Marshal Kerala Fandrax stomped in. Nerala stood in shock, as she had expected the Grand Marshal to be normal sized and had taken the recruitment officer's fears as a joke, but as Nerala stood up to speak, she was grabbed around the waist by Kerala and lifted so that their eyes were level. With this done, Kerala grunted "Not bad for a royal" before dropping Nerala to the floor. As soon as Nerala had scrambled back onto her feet Kerala roared "You do know about the military code of silence Royal?" earning a shaky reply of "No Grand Marshal" prompting Kerala to ponder briefly before growling "It does not matter, I can tell you if you hold promise, wait here and don't speak." before punching one of the doors open and grunting for the recruitment officer to join her and Nerala. Once the recruitment officer was standing next to Nerala in Kerala's shadow, Kerala growled with pleasure "You two will fight each other in unarmed combat until one of you is on the floor almost dead, if Nerala wins then I will let her join my military. However, if this scrawny little recruitment officer wins, then she can get a minor promotion to a department of her choice. Now you have been briefed, get going, I have things I need to do." Nerala was more than happy to throw the first heavy punch which hit the officer square in the nose causing a nosebleed. After only 7 minutes, the recruitment officer was gasping on the floor barely able to breath while Nerala stood with a foot on her back looking smug. Seeing this, Kerala looked even more smug than normal before getting up and saying calmly "You may have potential after all, Royal. Anyway, recruiter, get back to work, and get Nerala a non-disclosure agreement which I hope she will read before signing. I have work I need to attend to onboard my flagship, so call me when Nerala is ready to sign that agreement and I will transport her to my ready room." This earned a worried "Yes Grand Marshal" from the still gasping recruitment officer. Shortly after Kerala had transported back to her ship, the recruitment officer grumbled "Consider yourself lucky Royal, that is the first time I have seen the Grand Marshal take a shine to someone. So I'll just get you your document which I insist you read because the fine print on that one applies to everyone, even royals." Nerala had to wait 15 minutes for the recruitment officer to find the document and limp back to Nerala. The document's excessive length and massive amounts of fine print took over 10 minutes for Nerala to read before she shouted "I'm ready to sign this thing, tell the Grand Marshal I am ready to be transported onto her ship" getting a grumpy "If you hadn't almost broken my arms I could do this quicker". When Nerala was transported into Kerala's ready room and saw Kerala slumped behind her desk she started to wonder if she was meant to be transported directly to the ready room. Kerala merely grunted at Nerala's arrival and tossed a small knife to Kerala while grunting "Sign that thing with your blood, doesn't matter if it's legible or not, a DNA marker is what we need. When you have done that, give it to me." Nerala, slightly confused, pricked a scale on her finger off and poorly signed the document before giving the document to Kerala in complete silence. Kerala quickly scanned the signature and grunted "Get to the troop training area on deck 43, ask for directions and give the drill instructor this." With this done, Kerala tossed a small gold badge at Nerala and got back on with her work. Overview (After Ixnara) Combat Style (Pre-Ixnara) Having trained herself to be powerful, Nerala prefers to use a large single handed sword in preferance of firearms as it allows her to demonstrate her strength. However, should a sword not be viable, she will use a military standard issue rifle which she can shoot with what can only be described as average accuracy. Combat Style (After Ixnara) Being a gargantuan creature who is suspended in a computer core by a gantry to allow access to the entire chamber, Nerala doesn't really have a combat style, short of operating the ship's weapon systems. The only physical interaction Nerala has with foes is when she transports a vessel ,which she has disabled the power core on, into her chamber and either plays around with it (which can involve anything from gently playing with it before putting it on a storage shelf; to taking the ship, placing it in her breast crack, and using her breasts to flatten the vessel) or devours it. Category:Fawdraxans Category:Characters